X31a7
Property of Sentinel Defense Corps,read at your own risk! The following document you're going to read is highly confidential and classified,we make sure you read at your own risk because it is all about a very formidable Kaiju. Read properly. Codenamed X31a7, a Category VIII Kaiju that eliminated 38 Mark V/5 and VI/6 Jaegers in its arrival to the planet, from the coast of Normandy in 2043 before being eliminated by Blitzkrieg Armageddon delivering the Killing Blow. History The Pan Pacific Defense Corps, can't handle the Kaiju with their Jaegers, they said even a Jaeger like Armageddon Redeemed can't manhandle it and kill it,this resorted to Pan Atlantic Defense Corps and the Sentinel Defense Corps to fight the Kaiju with every finest Jaeger they had in their arsenal. Death in Anchorage (2047) While swimming nearby an Iceberg,it was caught off guard by the battle Hardened Mark 8 Blitzkrieg Armageddon via shooting its leg,but the Kaiju gained a slight opportunity to turn the tide by tearing its left arm,but it took 5 minutes,it was almost happy to score a kill on a Mark-8 Jaeger,but was instantly killed via Missiles hit and it violently erupted on its mouth. Legacy The vast amount of casualties turned a temporary tide for the Precursors,but its destruction forced them in an attempt to mass produce it,but that wasn't achieved because Sentinel Defense Corps and the Pan Atlantic Defense Corps bombed their facilities in the Antevers Jaegers Destroyed This Category 8 Kaiju destroyed 38 Mark V and VI Jaegers at the very strenght of it before he meet his demise at the Anchorage in 2047. Mark V *Altazer Sforzota *Armageddon Redeemed Duplicate,(classed Mark-5 because it is weaker than its original template) *Enforcer Bruiser-Mass Produced Mark 5 Jaegers (17 of them) Mark VI Loading document...... X31a7 Kill count:19 Mark V and Mark VI Jaegers,most are unspecified since they were ambushed at their Shatterdomes or caught off guard by the Kaiju's destruction. 19 Unspecified Jaeger from the PPDC,PADC and SDC. Biology X31a7's appearance has been humiliatingly compared to a Ray,Octopus and so on,but its crushing weight does not let it fall through the ground by its stubby reinforced Legs. It walked on four legs, so it is a Quadpedal. Behavior X31a7's New breed of weaponry makes it a Terryfying Living Alien Megafortress,having a Magnetic Cannon that it will use to fire indiscriminately to everything in its path,targetting the crowded areas. It can also use its bulky arnored hide to charge at its enemy slowly,when provoked,but this makes it easy to dodge,similar to a Lion or a Tiger. Weaponry The X31a7's Main Armament is its Magnetic Cannons,a Dual cannon that fired Bubble shaped projectiles,sticking to its destination before exploding,hence giving it a nickname of Magnetic. The Magnetic Cannons have unlimited ammunition but fires very slow at 54 RPM,Similar to cycling the bolt of a Sniper Rifle. This provides Jaegers enough time to strike it with everything they got. It can use its bulky body to recklessly charge at enemies,even if it hits buildings,this manauever is unpredictable,by some Jaegers that were caught off guard or simply under maintenance inside a Shatterdome,but it is enough to crumble the chassis of Mark V and VI Jaegers with little effort. Trivia *This Kaiju is also known for its UNPREDICTABILITY to attack random areas,regardless of date and time. *The Kaiju cannot stand up on itself if it is flipped over;commonsense,because it cannot stand up effectively because of its crushing weight. *The Kaiju's ranged combat capability makes it a fearsome and almost unstoppable. *the Pan Pacifuc Defense Corps mistakenly placed it in Category 7. Category:Kaiju Category:Second Kaiju War Category:User:AceTabk67 Category:Category VII Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanfiction Universe